Come Fly with Me
by The Steamy Stallion
Summary: A little interlude between Soarin and Spitfire in a hot tube on tropical beach, enjoy


_IT'S ME AGAIN! Now I'll bet your wondering, 'Hey Steamy, how in the world are you posting ANOTHER one of these so soon after Hot White Love?' Well the answer is simple, I was typing these up at around the same time. I had started on HWL, when somethign special happened I GOT MY FIRST REQUEST! Thank you Just2Nasty4You for your request, and now, for your reading Pleasure, my first pony x pony fic, Soarin' and Spitfire Come Fly with me. READ REVIEW REQUEST_

The white sand beaches of Mareituis were some of the most beautiful in all of Equestria. The clear waters, pleasant year round temperatures, and tropical atmospheres made it one of the most desired vacation spots, however only the richest of ponies could afford to go. It was the perfect place to simple sit and stare at nature and relax, and that was exactly what Spitfire, captain of the Wonderbolts was doing right now.

The fiery orange pony sat on a beach chair, sipping a maitai and watching the sun set. She and her team had just finished a 3 month long tour of almost nonstop performances, signings, and the like, and once it was over all she and her team could think of was resting up. Fortunately, the royal sisters had seen the stress the Wonderbolts were under, and as a sign of recognition for their performances, and making everypony happy, by had been given an all expenses paid, month long vacation here in Mareituis.

"Ahhh this is the way to relax," Spitfire said to herself, crossing her legs and taking another sip of her maitai, "no shows, no fans, no nothin." She was so relaxed that she could feel her eyelids getting heavy, it was the perfect time to catch some quick z's. she start bed out and got ready to go to dream land, when she felt a finger tapping her shoulder. She opened on of her eyes to see Soarin', her life long friend and wing pony.

"Hey Spitfire," he said grinning,"whatcha doing here by yourself," he was nice but had always been slightly dense.

"Hey Soarin'" Spitfire replied tiredly "I'm just planning to catch up on my sleep, so if you wouldn't mind not disturbing me," she closed her eyes again.

"What?" asked astonished "your planning to sleep now! You do realize we're on an all expense paid vacation right? You should be spending every waking moment doing something."

"I am doing something," she said a little irately "trying to sleep."

Soarin' face palmed, "there's plenty of time for sleep when night time rolls around, why are you wasting precious sunlight?"

Spitfire lifted herself onto her elbow, lowered his sunglasses to stare and Soarin' and said "Because. I. Am. Tired" she stated slowly and deliberately, in order to TRY and make Soarin' understand the situation.

Oh course he didn't. "Well do what you want," he said giving up, "it's your time waste it however you want.

"I am NOT wasting my time," Spitfire said irately, "you and I simply have different views about fun."

"Yeah,I like it and you don't," he teased.

"Soarin' will you please leave me alone," Spitfire said returning to her laying down position.

Soarin sighed, ever since they'd been little, Spitfire had always been one for relaxation whenever she could find the time. Sure, when it came to flying she was no nonsense and as hardcore as any of them, but she liked to spend whatever free time she could get simply relaxing. When they had both achieved notoriety, even with in the Wonder Bolts, Soarin' had jumped at ever chance he could get to make a public appearance, or hang with his fans, but spitfire hadn't been that eager to jump into superstardom, in fact she seemed stressed by it. Now she didn't have as much free time, and it had begun to show, they're last performance she had made a huge mistake that she should never have made, colliding into him and sending them both into a spiral. They had recovered fast and made it seem like it was on purpose, and Soarin' didn't hold a grudge, but he thought she was too use to relaxation and obscurity, and now that the public eye was trained on her she wasn't able to concentrate.

But none of this changed the fact that he was her friend. "Look Spitfire," he said disturbing her once more, "I know you want to just relax, and I respect that, but to honest I wanna hang out."

"So hang out with the others," she stated not moving.

"You know it's not the same," he said "I wanna hang out with you. It's been a week and you and I haven't really done anything together."

"That's because I just want to relax, while you can't sit still for 5 seconds," she said.

"Come on Spitfire," Soarin' begged "I know something we can do that will be fun for both of us."

"Oh," She said curiously, "and what might that be.

"The hot tubs," Soarin said "you can relax and we can talk, it's win win."

Spitfire thought for a second. It wasn't a bad ideas, in fact she'd been meaning to go there but had never really gotten around to it. "Fine she stated picking herself and her maitai up, and walking in the direction of the hot tubs.

"Yes," Soarin fist bumped and followed her.

- 5 minutes later, at the hot tubs -

Soarin was sitting in a hot tub waiting for Spitfire to come out of the changing rooms. When he had found her she had been wearing a T-shirt and short shorts, now that she was planning to bathe she had gone to change into her bathing suit. The thought of her all wet and in a bathing suit made Soarin a little red, but he had to keep a cool head, he couldn't stare at her or think any naughty thoughts, they were here as friends to hangout and nothing else.

Finally she came out. Dirty thoughts ensued. She was wearing a one piece thong bikini that exposed a large portion of her well endowed figure. Soarin' couldn't help but wonder how she flew so fast with so many factors that could have acted as drag, but that was beside the point.

"What?" She asked noticing him staring

Soarin' quickly tried to compose himself, hopefully she hadn't noticed his slight blush as well. "Oh nothing," he said looking away to try and avert his thoughts.

Spitfire rolled her eyes, "whatever," she walks over and got into the hot tub, "oh yeah" she moaned as she slipped into the hot water, sliding all the way up to her neck.

'I wonder if she moans like that during sex,' Soarin found himself wondering, he pushed those thoughts from him head 'why in Celestia's name did I suggest this, I could handle her in shorts and a T-shirt and shorts, I could even do it with a skin tight body suit, but her bathing suit is way too distracting. Stay calm just talk to her, and try not to look, besides you still want to spend some time with her, it's worth a little awkwardness on your part.'

By now Spitfire had raised her top half out of the water, her elbows resting on the edge of the and her head reclined. This was just what she needed, this was even better than laying on the beach, the hot water was making her sweat just a little, and breathing in the hot steamy air, "oh boy did I need this, I gotta admit Soarin' I'm glad you talked me into this.

"Yeah," Soarin' rubbing the back of his neck and trying not look embarrassed, "well I just figured it would be more relaxing."

"We'll it is," she sighed. "I tell ya I thought I was gonna die during that tour, that stress was really getting to me."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy for any pony I guess," Soarin' said, we all made some mistakes.

Spitfire looked at him, "what do you mean by that exactly," she asked raising an eyebrow.

'Crap!' Soarin' thought

"Are you saying I screwed up?" She leaned closer glaring at him.

"Uh um... Well..." Soarin' stuttered "I didn't mean you screwed up, per se, I just mean that that kind of stress would cause any pony to mess up.

"Liar!" Spitfire said annoyed "your saying I messed up!"

Soarin' kicked himself internally, but he might as well address the elephant in the room. "Well...you did mess up and send us both in a down spiral during the last performance," he said trying to avoid eye contact.

"I told you I was tired!" she said angrily "I thought you said we were good!"

"We are, we are," Soarin' held up his hands defensively, "I'm not angry at you really."

Spitfire leaned back again, "I'm sorry," she said ashamed. "I guess I'm just mad at myself. I'm captain of the Wonderbolts, for crying out loud, I should have more discipline than this. Future Wonderbolts are looking up to us, and if they see me screwing up because I can't stay on top of my game what kind of message am I sending them." Now she looked rather melancholy.

Soarin' looked at her sympathetically. "Hey cheer up," he said putting a hand on her shoulder, her coat damp with sweat "your a pony like the rest of us, you don't need to be a super hero, just do what you can and I'm sure they'll forgive you, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

She looked at him and smiled "thanks Soarin'" she said, "your a good friend."

"Well" he said sheepishly "I am pretty good at..."

"In fact," spitfire interrupted him, suddenly smiling playfully "I think you deserve a reward for comforting me.

Soarin looked at her surprised "uh...what," he asked wondering what she meant by what she said.

Without warning Spitfire turned around and swing her legs so she was sitting in his lap, facing him, her hands wrapped around his leaned right next to his ear, "one good turn deserves another," she whispered lustfully, "I'm going to pay you back."

"Woah, Spitfire," Soarin said turning bright red "what are you doing?!"

"Like I said," she said beginning to kiss his neck "I'm paying you back, don't you want to have some fun?"

"Bu...bu...but you don't have to do THIS!"

Spitfire pulled back looking him in the eyes, "don't you get is Soarin'" she asked "I WANTED to do this, why did you think I wore this swimsuit.

Soarin's eyes widened in realization, she had planned this. She hadn't worn that outfit simply because she liked it, she had wanted him to notice her, maybe she had even wanted him to...do something. "How...how long have you felt like this?" He asked

She leaned back in, right in his face, "ever since we were little," she said softly "how...do you feel," she asked looking more embarrassed now

For a moment Soarin' was silent, he was shocked. She had just said she had liked him ever since they were little, not only that he was asking him if he felt the same. He didn't know how to answer her, he had never really put much thought to it, then he remembered something, a Hearts and Hooves day when they had been little.

He had been very eager that year, he had wanted to really impress Spitfire, he hadn't been sure why. He had made a card for her and bought her a box of chocolates, he hadn't been sure why. When he had given it to her, he had been very happy when she smiled and ate the chocolates eagerly, he hadn't been sure why

Know he was sure why, he had had feelings for her ever since they had been little too, but he'd never voiced this feelings even to himself, now he could. "...I...I like you too," he said his face bright red, but he couldn't look at her in the eyes.

She smiled and cupped his face in her hands, and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked at first unable to responded, but as he tasted her lips on his, and felt her warm, wet body on his, he found that he felt more courageous, and finally he gathered enough to kiss her back. Her kiss tasted great, like cherries with cream, and he wondered if she had planned this too, it didn't matter at this point.

They began to caress each other after a whiled Spitfire running her hands along Soarin's back and neck, and Soarin' massaging her waist, being mindful not to drop to low. Finally Spitfire whispered to Soarin' "you don't need to feel embarrassed, just go where you want to." At first he was nervous but finally decided that if she was asking him he would, and he moved his hands down, and began rubbing her thighs.

"Oh yes," Spitfire moaned softly, obviously she had something for thigh rubbing. He began to kiss her neck, slowly moving further and further down till he was facing her cleavage. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should really go this far, he looked up to asked Spitfire, but he stopped when he looked at her. Her coat was wet with sweat and hot water, her breasts glistened with the reflecting light of the setting sun, her face a look of lustful desire and oh so attractive. 'Fuck it,' he though to himself, and immediately when about kissing her breasts.

Spitfire liked what he was doing, her skimpy bathing suit had really paid off when it came to functionality. He was licking and kissing her cleavage that wasn't covered but she wanted him to suck of on her nipples not play around, so she pulled back for a moment. With both hands she grabbed the shoulder straps and ripped them away, revealing her magnificent breasts in all their glory. "Soarin'" she whispered "I want you to suck my tits."

He nodded and set about with his task, groping and massaging her bare breasts, before he began to suck on her nipples. She let out a long low moan as be began to suck on her "oh yeah, that feels so good," she said "keep doing that." She felt so hot right now, and her marehood was getting wet with more than just water.

Soarin' was really enjoying this, she tasted fantastic and he wanted to taste more. "Spitfire," he muttered, still focused on the task at hand, "you wanna take the next step.

"Uh huh," she gasped, she was so horny right now she felt like she was going to go insane, if they DIDN'T take the next step.

She got off of him and they walked over to the shallowest end of the hot tub, and Soarin lay on his back as Spitfire stood over him. When he was on his back, she squatted down and laid down on him, facing the opposite way. She reached down and removed his bathing suit, revealing his stallionhood

"Oh wow, your REALLY well endowed," she said staring at his 11 inch cock, standing fully erect.

"We'll what did you expect," Soarin' said with a small amount of pride. He grabbed the lower part of her one piece, hesitating for a moment, he moved it aside to see her pussy.

Magnificent. Her marehood was wet from sweat, how water, and her own juices, and he could smell her arousal, it was intoxicating. She wanted him and he wanted her, so he might as well go with it, and he began to lick her marehood. She moaned softly, as he worked around her private place, even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was blushing though.

And she was. When he had started to lick her she had been overwhelmed by a wave of pleasure, his tongue dancing on her private regions. For a moment she simply enjoyed the feeling of his sweet soft tongue, then remember why they were in this position, she had an obligation too. She reached over to his erect cock and began to massage it, and licking up and down his shaft tacking in his sweet and salty taste, and enjoying it. His scent was over powering and she could feel her self licking longer and harder, loosing herself to lust, and finally she couldn't take anymore, and put his head in her mouth and began to suck his cock.

Soarin' shuttered a little as she began to suck on him, and he started to get a little rough himself, pushing his to the into her clit, and sampling her insides. The were soft and wet, but not slimy as he had thought it would be, but it was more like a fine dining experience the textures, taste and scent all made the experience enjoyable, and soon he had his powerful hands on her thighs and roughly eating her out, while she made muffled moans as she stuffed more and more of him into her mouth.

After a while Soarin felt the unmistakable feeling of an on coming orgasm, and from the tightening of her pussy, he could sense that Spite fire was on the verge of one as well. He stepped up his game driving his tongue as far into as possible and swirls long it around, he could hear he moans growing loader and loader as she came closer and closer until finally she couldn't hold back anymore, and she came in his mouth. Just as she did so she deep throated his hot throbbing dick, and with a surge of pleasure, he filled her mouth with a huge amount of his semen.

Spitfire swallowed as much as she could and lifted away from his cock, breathing heavily. "You taste great," she moaned.

"You too," Soarin' responded. Spitfire smiled and rotated herself so that she and Soarin' were facing one another, and lifted herself up so she was sitting on her his waist. She pulled of her swim suit so that she was now completely naked.

"You wanna have some REAL fun now?" She asked grinning devilishly.

"Oh yeah," Soarin said. Spitfire stood up, and pressed herself against one of the walls that separated them from the rest of the resort, and presents herself to him, "come and get me then," she said licking one of her breasts, and winking.

Soarin' shot up and was standing behind her in seconds, he was VERY eager to get to this part. He positioned himself behind her, his stallionhood barely touching her entrance, and massaged her thighs, over here her cutie marks. "You ready," he asked.

Spitfire smiled lustily, "you bet stud." She said without another word, Soarin' slowly pushed himself into her. "Oh yeah!" Spitfire moaned "your cock is SSSOOO good.

Soarin' could only groan and drool, a little in response. Her pussy was far tighter than he had imagined possible, and it was an effort to push into her. Her muscles clenched him, making it hard for him not to immediately cum, he held back to the best of his ability, but it was hard. At last he pushed all of himself into her, his cock hit her womb, and she let out a squeak when she felt it.

"So deep, so hard, fuck me now, stop playing and fuck me," she begged. She wanted to feel his hot cock slamming into her with, she wanted him to hit her womb, and finally let his seed shoot into her. He was all to happy to oblige her.

"S...sure," he grunted "I'll see what I can...do," he could feel the sweat dripping from his brow, as he began to pull out, it was easier than earlier since he knew her tightness now, and used the appropriate amount of strength, now he could move with greater speed and power.

The second time he thrust into her, it was easier, albeit still tiring as he needed to use more strength, but now he was beginning to build his rhythm. He thruster into her more and more faster and faster, each thrust like a piece of heaven, he felt as though his cock would melt inside of her. By now Spitfire had gone from just moaning to yelling obscenities.

"Oh shit! Fuck yeah, keep fucking my tight pussy Soarin, fuck it hard!" She screamed, loudly panting for breath in between her cries. Her screaming was making Soarin' even harder, if that was possible, and with her tight pussy squeezing at him, he felt another orgasm coming.

"Spitfire, gonna cum," he grunted trying his best it to let let out in her right then and there.

"Oh yeah, do it Soarin," she screamed "cum inside my wet pussy, I want you to cum inside me! He could only nod, as he pushed himself into her hard and fast as he could, the sound of his thighs slapping into her's, complimented her cries, until he couldn't beat it anymore.

"I'm cumming!" He said slamming his cock into her one last time,hitting her womb, and pouring all his semen into her. Spitfire screamed from the pleasure overload, his cum was so hot inside her, she thought she was going to lose her mind, it was all to much.

They stood motionless for a moment, Soarin forcing whatever semen was left in into Spitfire's womb, while she simply enjoyed the feeling of his hot love inside of her. At last he pulled out and stood staring at her pussy, dripping with a mixture of semen and her juices. Finally they sat back down in the hot tub, Spitfire sitting in front of Soarin'.

"Well that was fun," Soarin' said out of breath.

"Yeah," Spitfire responded slyly, reaching around to rub the back of his had and neck "I had no idea you were so good at this." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well, to be honest, I've been fantasizing about this for a while," he said rather proud of himself thanks to her compliment.

"Oh," she said surprised "I thought you like me, didn't think you ever fantasizes about us."

"I DO have to look you in that tight body suit every time we practice and perform," he said "naughty thoughts can't be helped. She smiled, liking the thought of him fantasizing about her.

"Well," she said turning sound to face him and rubbing his chest, "from now on you can live out ALL of your fantasies with me," grinning lustily. He turned beet red, his eyes wide with surprise.

"You sayin' this wasn't a one time thing then," he asked, she nodded in response. "So...does that make us a couple?"

"Yep," she said simply, and kissed him again. Thy enjoyed making out with each other for a while, when Soarin' broke away a look of worry on his face. Spitfire looked a his, confused, what could be bothering him, "hey, is something the matter?"

"Well," Soarin said thinking "we DID jus have super hot sex right?"

"Yes."

"And your not on The Pill, right?"

"Yes," she said warily, getting worried as I where this was going.

"And I wasn't wearing a condom...so..."

The thought hit Spitfire like a ton of bricks, in the heat of the moment they hadn't even THOUGHT about protection. "Oh boy," she said, face palming


End file.
